Emison
by EmisonOverEveryone
Summary: Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis have always had something for each other.. And now it's time they both admit it. - Based off of ABC Family's Pretty Little Lairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Background information:**

It's the girls senior year in high school and A has already been found and also killed at the scene of the crime. No longer are the girls living in terror and secrets.

This story starts about a month after everything dealing with A has been put to rest, and the girls are finally starting to breathe a bit easier now that they can live normal lives. There is a week to go before Christmas.

As for all of the girls..

Aria is still dating Ezra. Hanna and Caleb are still together and are now sober and healthy again.

Spencer and Toby are still dating.

Emily is back to dating Paige. Her father is finally home for good and Emily has had shoulder surgery and now recovering so that she could make a swimming comeback and swim in college.

And last but definitely not least, Alison is single, and of course still grabbing the attention of every guy with a beating heart, and every girl who would kill to be her for even a minute. She still is the center of attention, but she's trying hard not to be as evil as she used to be.

**Note: This story follows Emily and Alison and the Emison relationship strongly.**

**Chapter 1:**

The bell rang and cheers sang throughout the halls and classrooms of Rosewood High. "Finally", Hanna Marin said, as she grabbed her Chanel purse and stood up with a big grin. Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Alison DiLaurentis, all followed Hanna out of the classroom and out of Rosewood High School. The five girls headed towards their cars in the winter cold as they had finally been let out for Christmas break.

"So", Aria said as they all reached their cars which were parked alongside of each other, "do you guys want to go grab lunch?"

"Or we could do it at my house? I've been dying to make homemade chicken noodle soup and you guys would love it", Spencer pleaded as she pulled her thick North Face jacket a bit more snug to her cold, skinny body.

"Yeah, let's go to your house Spence. Soup sounds so good right now", Hanna said as she unlocked her 2010 white Honda Civic and got in. The other girls agreed quickly, not wanting to stand out in the cold, and started towards their cars.

As Emily started to get into her 2009 black Jeep Grand Cherokee, a familiar voice yelled her name. She turned around and saw her tall, brown haired girlfriend walking up to her. "Where are you going?" Paige said as she looked at Aria, Hanna, and Spencer drive away, following each other.

"I'm going to Spencer's. She wants to cook us lunch." Paige looked past Emily's shoulder and saw Alison in her car talking on her phone. Even in the cold 25 degree weather, she could feel her body heat rising. "What?" Emily asked concerned, almost shaking from being so cold, "what's wrong?"

Paige was the jealous type, and she especially was jealous of Emily being friends with Alison. Paige sensed that there was something more between Emily and Alison, and years ago when Alison had tormented her by calling her the gross name Pig-Skin, Paige still hadn't gotten over it. Everyone knew Paige hated Alison, and everyone also knew that Alison hated Paige.

"You know how I feel about you hanging out with her", Paige stated in a stern but not so confident voice. Emily sighed, "Paige, you know how long Ali and I ha-" "Can you stop calling her that around me?" Paige interrupted, sounding disgusted. Emily shifted her weight, "yeah, sure. Alison.. and I have been friends for a long time. We share the same best friends anyway. I couldn't just cut her off even if I wanted to."

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure how much longer I can deal with you two being friends. I hate her, Emily. You know that", Paige clearly stated, as she glared at Alison. Emily was getting annoyed, quickly. Very quickly. She was freezing, hungry, and did not feel like arguing with Paige at all right now. Especially in front of Alison.

"Okay, I'm going to Spencer's. I'm freezing standing out here. I will call you later tonight when I get home." Emily reached over and kissed Paige on her cheek. Paige looked at Alison, who was now looking back at Paige.

Knowing Alison was looking, Paige moved closer to Emily, grabbed her soft Columbia jacket, and pulled Emily's jacket towards her and met her lips with Emily's. When their lips parted, Paige looked back at Alison, who was giving a death glare right back at her. "Bye Em", Paige said, smirking.

Emily looked over her shoulder and saw Alison sitting in her car, looking back at her. She smiled a little half smile at the blonde, and felt her stomach turn a little bit as Alison smiled back. Emily got into her Jeep and drove off to Spencer's with Alison's silver BMW not too far behind her.

#####

"Spence, that soup was seriously so good", Alison said as she helped Spencer finish up cleaning the kitchen. "Thanks" Spencer smiled, "I've so been looking forward to making it for you guys." Across the kitchen in the living room, Aria, Hanna and Emily all laid out across Spencer's parent's expensive, super comfy couches and recliners. Alison looked over at the girls and chuckled, "fat asses, they aren't going to move for another hour."

Spencer laughed and walked over and laid out on the recliner that wasn't taken. Alison looked over for a place to sit and saw that Emily hadn't taken up the entire couch she was laying on. The beautiful blonde sat down on the other end of the couch and looked over at Emily. "Tired, Em?" Alison asked, as she looked at the tall, tan, athletic girl lying down with her legs stretched out beside of her. Emily smiled a tiny smile and nodded, "I'm so glad we're finally on Christmas break. I need rest." Alison shifted in her seat to get comfortable on the couch sitting with one leg tucked under her and one laid out beside Emily. She propped herself up on the end of the couch with her elbow.

Alison and Emily had an awkward, but not in a bad way, tension between them. After Emily ended up kissing Alison the night Alison asked Emily to stay with her, they decided to keep their fling low key and not tell anyone, including their best friends. But after they had their huge argument at Alison's house one night, they never decided to rekindle anything that happened between them.

Emily ran back to Paige, and Alison started talking to a few guys on and off. Still, the vibe between Emily and Alison wasn't exactly small, and even the girls had noticed it.

"Aria, what are you and Ezra doing for Christmas", Hanna asked excitedly, hugging a pillow. Aria's big eyes lit up, "he's coming over to my house, since you know his parents live in New York. He's excited, it's so cute. What about you and Caleb?" Hanna sat up in her chair a little bit, "I'm pretty sure Caleb is going to end up coming over and spending Christmas Eve with me and my mom."

Emily looked over at Alison who was texting on her phone. She couldn't see who she was texting, but for some reason Emily was getting irritated. "Em", Spencer called and Emily broke her gaze at Alison, "what are you doing with Paige?" Alison looked up at Spencer and then at Emily. "I don't know if she's coming or not yet. If she comes it wouldn't be until later on in the day. With her dad being a pastor they are going to church in the morning and then having family over."

"Are you guys still on good terms", Hanna asked with a more serious tone. Emily tilted her head a little bit, "why do you ask? Why wouldn't we be?" Hanna shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just asking. She doesn't seem like she makes you glow anymore, Em." Emily's lips frowned and Alison's curved into a low smile. "No, it's not that. She makes me happy", Emily said as she tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ears.

Alison's smile faded as Emily continued, "she's a great person, we've just been both so stressed out with swimming and fall exams, that's all." Aria tried to lighten the mood, "well good! You deserve someone to make you happy. You're like the sweetest person I know." Emily smiled, "thanks, Aria."

Alison's phone rang. Everyone looked over at her as she answered, "hello...hey….no, I'm not busy tonight….dinner, yeah, I think I can make that, what time…..okay, I'll see you then...haha, okay, bye."

Alison hung up the phone and looked up to see her four best friends starring at her. "What", she said, almost too harshly. Spencer smirked, "so which one was that?" Alison quickly glanced over at Emily who's jaw were so tight Alison thought she would have to take her to the dentist right then to unlock them. Emily was pissed, and Alison loved it. "That was Jacob. He's a junior at Arizona State University. He's back home on winter break." Hanna grinned, "a junior?! Wow. You pull these college guys like it's nothing." "Because it is nothing, Han", Alison winked.

Emily got up from the couch she shared with Alison and walked into Spencer's kitchen. She didn't know why, but she started shaking and she was livid. She poured herself a glass of water and stood by the sink. She needed to just breathe. Soft footsteps came from a few feet away and she looked up to see long, blonde hair. Emily tensed. Alison's icy blue eyes looked up at her, "are you okay?" Emily opened her mouth to speak, but didn't say anything. She just nodded. Alison smiled at her and grabbed her keys off the table, "I'll see you tomorrow." Alison turned away and headed for the door.

"Ali, wait", Emily said a bit loudly. Alison turned back around and looked Emily in her brown eyes, waiting for Emily to say three words she knew could make her drop her keys and run into her arms. "I hope you have a good night", Emily said softly and forced a fake smile. Alison gave her the best smile she could force herself to make and headed out of Spencer's house, disappointed.

#####

Emily put on her blue and white Nike Roshe Runs and headed out of her house. She needed to go for a run and clear her head. Ever since about four hours ago at Spencer's house, her mood had been sour. Even though it was starting to drop to 20 degrees outside, she couldn't help but to run. It helped her clear her mind.

Emily jogged from her house to downtown Rosewood, which was already four miles. She loved jogging around Christmas time. Rosewood was lit up with so many Christmas lights, and Christmas was Emily's favorite holiday. Emily jogged over to her work place, a coffee shop called The Brew, and stopped for a water. "Emily!" I girly voice yelped as Emily walked through the door of The Brew. Emily looked up to see her coworker Katelyn grinning at her. "Hey Katelyn, can I get a water", Emily asked, panting for air. "Coming right up", Katelyn said as she walked towards the counter.

Emily sat down in the shop and warmed her cold body up. As she looked up at the clock on the wall, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Something blonde. Emily turned her head to look over and see Alison sitting across the table from someone. She was smiling and leaned back into her chair, sitting comfy.

Emily's heart started beating faster. She couldn't break her stare from Alison, but then she took a second to look at just who Alison was sitting with. It was a guy, a well-fit muscular guy. Emily looked back and forth between the girl she knew and the mystery guy. Then it hit her, he's not a mystery guy, this is the guy who called Alison earlier to have dinner with. Emily felt her cheeks turning red.

"Emily", Katelyn said in a loud, cheery tone, "here's your water." When Alison heard Emily's name being called out, she looked away from the not so mystery guy and made eye contact with Emily. Alison stood up and started walking towards Emily. Her date didn't seem too pleased. Without thinking, Emily took off. She just started running. She ran out of The Brew and out into the cold winter weather towards her house.

"Emily!" Alison yelled, bursting out of The Brew's double doors. Emily didn't turn back, in fact, she ran faster. She couldn't be around Alison. Not now. Emily had a girlfriend, who loved her very much, and who Emily loved back…right? She refused to love Alison. Alison is straight, emotionally dangerous, and in all bad news for Emily. Alison could only be Emily's friend…at least that's what she was convincing herself of.

Emily ran from Alison, hoping she could run from her in her thoughts, too. A few seconds later, headlights shined behind Emily. She turned around to see Alison's BMW slowing down to pace beside of her. Emily kept her head straight and started running faster. "Emily, get in the car", Alison said sternly. Emily kept jogging. "Emily, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, get in the car", Alison's harshness started to pick up. Emily ignored her, pulling her ear warmers over her ears tighter.

"Emily, dammit!" Alison shouted as she sped up her car a few feet in front of Emily and stopped. She got out of the car and slammed the door, the engine still running. Alison, shaking from being so cold, walked in front of Emily, forcing her to stop running. Emily panted, "what do you want", she tried to sound as angry as she could, but the gasps for air unfortunately made that suffer. Alison grabbed her arm, "it's below freezing and you're out here running. Get your ass in my car." The blonde dragged the taller brunette over to her luxury car, and opened the door for her.

Emily looked Alison into the eyes before she got in, and shut the door. Alison walked back over to the drivers side, and got in. "You're not running from me anymore", Alison said, driving her and the girl she knew she had always loved, sitting in the passengers seat, to the DiLaurentis house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Note:**

I just wanted to say thank you everyone who is reading, commenting, favoriting, and following this story! I really do appreciate all of it! You guys are seriously awesome.

So here we go..

**Chapter 2:**

"Where are you going, Ali", Emily asked, looking over at Alison while she was making a U-turn in the middle of the Christmas lights lit road of downtown Rosewood. "We're going to talk", Alison said, never breaking her concentration from the road.

Emily slumped back into the passenger seat of Alison's car. "I have nothing to talk about with you", the athletic brunette stated, trying her best to sound stern. Alison didn't say anything, she just kept driving, her eyes saying straight ahead on the road.

Emily's muscles started to relax more and more as the seconds went by. She took in a deep breath and smelled Alison's classic Chanel perfume. Emily loved the scent of Alison, and no matter how mad she could be at her, Alison's scent alone could start to calm Emily's nerves.

About two minutes after riding in silence, Alison pulled up to her two-story house. She parked her car and she and Emily got out to head inside.

The last time Emily was at Alison's house was a month and a half ago when she and Alison had a huge argument, and Emily ended up cutting things off between them. Ever since then, Emily and Alison somewhat avoided each other.

Once the two girls were inside, Alison went to the kitchen to make them both a cup of hot chocolate, knowing that was Emily's favorite. Emily sat down on Alison's couch and wrapped herself up in a blanket. "Where's your dad", she asked, still getting comfortable on the couch. Alison came back with two mugs filled with hot chocolate and marshmallows.

She handed one to Emily, "you know he does a lot of out of town business work. He's at a job over in Ohio right now." Emily nodded, "what did you want to talk about Ali?"

The blonde sat down, "I think you know." Emily took a sip out of her mug, looking at Alison, who was sitting down only about three feet away from her on the couch, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made a scene like that."

"Why are you with her, Emily", Alison asked directly. Emily's eyes widened a bit, "what?" She was shocked. Out of everything Alison could say, Emily didn't expect for Alison to bring up her relationship.

Alison didn't hesitate, "why are you with Paige?" Emily's dark eyebrows formed a mad expression, "why are you talking to multiple guys?" Alison sarcastically chuckled, "to occupy my time. You still didn't answer the question."

"Why does that concern you", Emily said, her voice rising. Alison's blue eyes darkened, "you know why it does." Emily felt her cheeks getting hot. When Alison talked like this to her, it made her entire body warm up.

"Tell me you don't want me, Em. If you can do that, I'll never have another conversation with you like this again. I'll start treating you the same way I treat the others."

Emily starred into Alison's eyes, knowing what she wanted to say, but it couldn't come out. Emily has had her heart completely broken by Alison not once, but twice. How many more times could she keep giving Alison bullets to shoot her with?

Alison held her glare into Emily's eyes. "Just tell me Em, and I'll leave you alone."

Emily made up her mind. "Ali, I—"

Emily's phone started to ring. She broke her stare at Alison and put her mug down to grab her phone. It was Paige.

Emily looked back and forth between Alison and her phone. Alison knew who it was, she wasn't stupid.

"I'm sorry", Emily said just before she picked up the phone, "hey Paige."

Emily got up from the couch and headed for the door to leave Alison's house. Maybe this was just another sign that it wasn't meant to be.

#####

"I just don't know what to do anymore", Alison said, frustrated as she put on her sweatpants and tank top for bed. CeCe Drake, who was a older, really good friend of Alison's sat on Ali's bed under a blanket.

"Ali, just be honest with her. You're such a blunt, honest, to the point person. Why can't you just confess your feelings", CeCe asked. Alison let out a sigh, "Emily already knows how I feel. I don't exactly hide it from her all of the time. Sometimes I just… I just… snap."

"You know", CeCe started, "this is the first person you've ever had to fight for, and I think it's killing you." Alison got under her soft covers on her queen sized bed, "what?"

CeCe turned her body to face Alison, "Ali, everyone you have ever talked to has always just fell for you instantly, you don't even have to try. You're so used to being the one with all of the control and power when it comes to other people, and for the first time, you don't have it anymore."

Alison titled her head and narrowed her eyes, "I do have the power", she said, sternly. CeCe laughed, "oh, yeah? Then why is she in a relationship with Paige and not you?"

Alison's expression softened, and her eyes lowered. CeCe saw that her joke really hit Alison in soft spot of her heart…which barely existed.

"Ali, I'm sorry. Wow, it's so unreal how much power Emily has over you. I don't even think I realized how bad it was until now." CeCe moved over and got under the covers with Alison.

She pulled her in for strong one armed hug, "I've never seen you like this. If you love her, fight for her. You're a fighter, you always have been from day one since I've met you, you little evil bitch."

Alison let out a soft laugh out from under CeCe's arm, "I love you, C."

CeCe smiled and flipped her long blonde hair back, "I know you do. I love you too, kiddo."

#####

The next morning, Emily woke up early and threw on her warm athletic gear and Nike running shoes. She barely got any sleep last night and all she wanted to do was clear her head with a good run. As she started her run, she saw Spencer's boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh getting the mail from his mailbox. He lived about two houses down from Emily.

"Morning Emily", Toby waved as he opened his mailbox. Emily stopped, "good morning, why are you up so early?"

"Spencer wanted to get new shoes for her party tonight. You know how Spencer is.. always wanting to be a perfect host which for some reason includes new, perfect shoes."

Emily laughed at how anal she knew Spencer was about hosting… or anything really.

"Will I see you tonight", Toby asked, briefly looking through his mail. Emily nodded, "yeah, I'll be there. You know Spencer would totally freak if I didn't go."

Toby agreed, "that's something I would rather not see. I'll see you tonight." Emily waved and picked up her pace again.

Each year Spencer threw a Christmas party. Everyone always looked forward to it because the Hastings delivered the best food, music, and alcohol that high school students could ever ask for. Because it was the girls senior year and Spencer's last party to host, she had to make this one the best yet.

After Emily finished her run, she went back to her house and showered, threw on sweats to relax in all day, and cooked herself eggs for breakfast. After eating, she picked up the phone and called her girlfriend.

"Hey, are you still going with me to Spencer's tonight….yeah, we're going to leave to go over there around eight….we're going to stay at Spencer's because we'll be drinking….yeah, make sure to pack clothes….okay, I'll see you tonight…bye."

#####

Emily finished curling her hair, doing her simple waves, and stood back to examine herself. Pretty decent. She finished doing her make-up and leaned down to put on her black, three inch heels. Not too fancy, but fancy enough to say, damn, I look hot.

Emily was dressed in a tight, long sleeved, but short dress. It clinged to her perfectly toned body just right, and her dark brown hair fell even more perfectly over her shoulders and down her back. As she walked down her stairs, her heels click-clacked across the house.

"Woah", Emily's dad said, "what ever happened to pajama parties in third grade? Why can't we go back to that?" Emily's mom laughed, "hunny, you look beautiful."

Emily smiled and her cheeks started to turn red from her dad's comment. "So you're staying over at Spencer's tonight", her dad asked, trying to ease up a bit on how uptight he was towards how his teenage daughter was dressed.

"Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Just then Paige knocked on the door. Emily's mom opened it and greeted her, "hi, Paige, come in."

Paige was wearing a long black and white chevron maxi dress, with her hair down and straight.

"Ready to go", Emily asked, walking towards the door. Paige nodded, "ready when you are."

Emily told her parents bye, and her and Paige walked out to Paige's grey Camry.

When they got in the car, Paige turned on the heat and headed towards Spencer's house.

"Is Alison going to be there", she asked, sounding a bit annoyed at the fact she even said her name. Emily tensed a bit, "yeah, she's going to be there." Paige rolled her eyes, "looks like I will be getting wasted tonight."

Emily sighed, "Paige.." "Anytime I'm around that girl I just want to go insane." Emily reached over and grabbed her hand, "we're going to have a great night. Stop it."

A few minutes later, Paige pulled up the Spencer's house. People were walking in carrying bags of alcohol. "This party is going to be so crazy", Paige grinned. Emily smiled and grabbed her bag of clothes from the backseat of Paige's car, "you're probably right about that."

#####

"Come on, Aria!"

"Aria! Go! Go! Go!"

"Let's go, Aria!"

Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were chanting for Aria as it was her turn to flip the last cup in flip cup. As soon as she successfully did it, the four girls screamed.

"Winners!" Hanna yelled over the music. All of the best friends were already tipsy.

"Hey, Spence, has Ali gotten here yet", Aria asked while finishing off her last cup of a mixed drink.

Spencer searched the crowd in her house, "I don't think so."

"Nice job, baby", Paige said as she came and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, congratulating her for winning, again, in flip cup. Emily turned her head to look at Paige and smiled.

"Damn! Alison looks good!" a drunken guy said loudly, high fiving another drunken guy. Emily turned her head back around.

"Well, I think she's here now", Spencer pointed.

Alison was wearing a sparkly tight, short, white, sleeveless dress that had the sides cut out a little bit, showing off a small area of her toned stomach. Her heels were four inches and grey, and her blonde hair was curled and flowed over her shoulders, chest, and back.

Emily's eyes widened and she couldn't break her stare on the blonde. Paige let go of her and went over to the kitchen to grab another drink.

"Hey", Alison smiled, almost seductively as she came up to her four best friends.

"Ali, you look hot", Hanna approved, touching Alison's dress with her fingertips. Spencer nodded, "yeah, I mean I know I'm the host but I have to say, your outfit definitely wins the best look award."

Alison laughed, "you guys are seriously the best."

Emily looked Alison up from head to toe. She was flawless.

"So what drink should I start off with first", Alison asked as she scanned the party with her eyes.

Aria grabbed her hand, "come on, I'll start you off. I need a refill anyway." Aria and Alison headed towards the kitchen and Emily's eyes followed.

"So are you going to stop looking at her now, or do you need a picture, too", Paige asked, glaring at Emily. Emily quickly broke her stare from Alison and looked at Paige. "What did you get to drink", she asked, trying to change the subject.

Paige shot her a 'what the hell' look, and rolled her eyes and walked away. Emily took a big sip of her Vodka and leaned back against a table.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Note:**

I want to say thank you again to everyone who is keeping up with this story and I'm glad you guys really seem to like it. I have a busy weekend, but I'm going to try to update ASAP. I'm just as addicted to writing this as you guys are reading!

Thank you, again.. :)

**Chapter 3:**

She smelled her before she heard her, "hey, Em."

Emily's stomach dropped and she felt tingly. The brunette turned around to see Alison smiling at her, with her eyes lightly glossed over from drinking.

"Hey", Emily said, barely breathing. Emily quickly scanned nearby for her girlfriend, so that she wouldn't see her talking to Alison alone. "You look really great", the blonde said, looking at Emily's dress.

"I could say the same. People can't keep their eyes off of you", Emily tried not to sound too annoyed with her last sentence. Alison was about to say something when her lips shut and her eyes seem to have darkened.

"Babe, let's just go upstairs already", Paige said loud enough where Alison would be able to clearly hear her over the music. Paige wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and pulled her back into her body.

Alison's jaws clenched and her eyes gave Paige her signature 'Alison DiLaurentis death glare', which was a look that could strike fear into a grown man.

Emily stiffened in Paige's arms. Paige leaned down to kiss her on the neck and Emily shifted so she couldn't, "Paige, stop. We're in public", Paige smirked and looked at Alison, "but remember when we were in public and you wanted me to—"

"Paige!" Emily scolded and tore herself away from her girlfriend's arms. Paige laughed, "calm down, baby." Emily looked at Alison, who looked like she was in the process of self-destructing

Suddenly her face eased, and she softly smiled and she looked at Paige, "yeah, Em has always been shy in public. One time at a party, she was dared to kiss me, but she wouldn't do it because we were in front of a group of people." Paige's lips formed into a hard line. Alison continued and looked back at Emily, "shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets."

Emily's stomach felt like every butterfly in the world was locked up in there. Paige glared at Alison, "I'm going to get another drink, are you coming Emily?"

Emily didn't break her eye hold with Alison. "Emily", Paige said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her towards Spencer's beer table.

#####

The music bumped throughout Spencer's house and her house was packed. Everyone who was invited came, and then some.

"Come on, Ali", Hanna said, standing behind of Alison and Caleb while they were playing beer pong, "all you have to do is make this shot and you and Caleb win."

Alison held the tiny beer pong ball in her hand. She straightened up, and shot the ball to the other side of the table with the ball going cleanly in the red solo cup.

Caleb turned around and high-fived Alison. "I wasn't too sure about you before, but I think I'm starting to like you now", he smiled as he put his arm around Hanna.

Alison laughed, "whatever, weirdo." The blonde walked to the kitchen to grab another drink. She was feeling great right at borderline drunk. "Hey Alison, can you go up to my room and grab my CD on my nightstand? I would but..", Spencer pointed to Toby who was clearly wasted. Alison laughed, "yeah, of course. Go handle your boy toy."

Alison headed up the stairs and into Spencer's room. She shut the door and sat down her a second on Spencer's bed, wanting to have a little moment of quietness.

The toilet flushed and Alison looked up to see Emily coming out of Spencer's bathroom. She jumped when she saw Alison, "hey, oh my God you scared me." She put her hand on her chest and laughed.

"What are you doing up here", Alison asked, checking behind of Emily to see if she was alone. "I had to use the bathroom, Spence told me I could use hers to avoid the line downstairs."

Emily really was beautiful. Her tone body was every girls dream, and she had perfect tan skin that would always be natural. Her long brown locks were just the right volume, and she had gorgeous cheek and jaw bones.

"Why are you up here? Are you feeling okay", Emily asked, walking closer to Alison. The blonde nodded, "yeah, I was grabbing something for Spencer."

Minus the light coming from Spencer's window, and the light from underneath the door, the room was dark. Alison studied Emily's body with her eyes…so perfect. Alison knew Emily was drunk. When she was drunk, she always shifted her weight back and forth more than usual. Emily turned towards the door, "well, I better get back before they send a search party for me."

Alison didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was the amount of alcohol in her system, remembering CeCe's words, or the thought of another lost opportunity, but Alison stood up and blocked the door. "Em", she said, reaching up and grabbing her soft hands onto Emily's face, "tell me you don't want me and I'll stop."

Emily stopped breathing, "Ali.." Alison's blue eyes pierced into Emily's brown eyes, waiting for an answer. Emily's heart beat increased and her body started to feel hot. She hadn't been this close to Alison in months.

Emily remembered the first time she leaned in to kiss Alison in the library… the first time Alison first made the move on her, kissing her when she pulled Emily out of a barn, saving her life but she thought it was a dream… the first time she saw Alison and knew she was alive… and the night when Alison confession her feelings to her, and kissing her all night..

Emily knew what she wanted, she knew who she was in love with, and she always knew who would always have her heart.

"I want you, Alison."

That was all Alison needed to hear. She pulled Emily's face down to hers, and their lips crashed together. Emily hands firmly grabbed Alison's waist and pulled her closer to her body. Alison had been waiting for this moment for weeks.

Her lips went in sync with Emily's, moving perfectly together. Alison reached up and grasped Emily's hair into one of her hands. Emily's fingers reached through the small, open frame on Alison's dress that was cut off from the side, and griped onto Alison's bare skin.

Alison tore her lips off of Emily, kissed down to her bare neck, stopping to only start softly sucking on it. "Ali", Emily panted, knowing that was a horrible spot to leave her mark on.

Alison had always been like this. She always wanted to mark Emily. When her and Paige weren't together, her best friends would ask her who did it, but Emily would always avoid an answer.

Alison sucking started to build more pressure. "Ali, you can't", Emily said, trying to be stern but she couldn't. Not when Alison was on her like this. Alison stopped sucking and her tongue swirled around on the little pink mark she made.

Emily grabbed her face, "stop, means stop", she leaned down and placed her lips on Alison's again, guiding Alison's body towards Spencer's bed. The back of Alison's legs hit and bed, and she fell down, taking the beautiful tan girl with her.

"You know I like to be in control", Alison smirked as she flipped them. Alison was on top of Emily, straddling her. Alison leaned down and whispered in her ear, "by the way, I stop when I want to."

Alison's blonde curls fell across Emily's face as her lips went back to Emily's.

The room was quiet. The only sounds were the breathing of the two girls, the sounds of their lips meeting and parting, and the faint music coming from downstairs. Alison titled Emily's head up and started kissing on the other unmarked side of her neck. A smile wiped across of Emily's face as she giggled from having Alison softly kiss her neck.

Emily ran her fingertips across Ali's thighs, and slowly started to go higher until she reached under her dress. Alison picked her head up from Emily's neck and looked into her eyes and smiled. Alison's dimple came out and Emily smiled, "I love your dimples so much."

Alison leaned down to Emily's lips and touched her nose to hers, "I-"

Before Alison could continue, Spencer's door opened and the light from the hallway shined on her bed, fully showing Alison sitting on top of Emily, laying on the bed. Alison leaned up and Emily did too, her fingertips still under the bottom of Alison's dress, resting on her thighs.

"Shit", Emily said, looking at her girlfriend.

#####

"Where is Alison", Aria asked finishing off her beer. Spencer shrugged, "she was supposed to be back with my CD's like thirty minutes ago."

"Have you guys seen Emily", Hanna asked, "I just saw Paige like two minutes ago, but Emily wasn't with her." The girls shook their heads, "we haven't seen Ali either", Spencer said, her eyes searching her house.

Paige came down Spencer's stairs, she looked pissed. Shortly after Paige came down, Emily came down. "Yikes", Aria said, "I think I know why Emily has been missing", she pointed to Paige, and then to Emily.

Paige walked out of the house and Emily followed. When they were out of the house, Emily called her name. Paige turned around, "what", she yelled, "what do you want, Emily?" Emily stopped walking. She just looked back at the girl who she just probably torn apart. Emily's eyes started to water.

Both of them were drunk, so the cold weather felt somewhat good to their body temperatures.

"I'm so sorry", Emily said, a tear running down her face. "Sorry for what, Emily? For cheating on me with a bitch I hate, or for not leaving me earlier?" Emily started to shake a bit, "for everything." Paige walked closer to Emily, "there was always something in the back of my mind telling me this would happen. I see the way you look at her, the way you talk about her. I was just hoping that I was just looking at it the wrong way."

Emily felt horrible. She knew she had hurt Paige, but at the same time, Paige knew she was potentially playing with fire…and she got burned.

"I texted someone to get me and I'm staying at their place tonight", Paige said, looking away from Emily.

Emily nodded, looking away from Paige as well. "How long have you loved her Emily", Paige asked, directing her eyes back to her.

Emily took and deep breath and her eyes met Paige's, "from the moment I met her."

Paige slowly nodded, processing everything. "I don't know what you see in her. She's an evil bitch who only cares about herself. She's going to break your heart Emily, and when she does, don't try to come back."

A car pulled up to the front of Spencer's house. Paige didn't even look back at Emily, she just got into the car and shut the door.

#####

Spencer turned around and locked the door. "The party is officially over", she puffed, and Aria, Hanna, Alison, Emily, Toby, and Caleb applauded. "Spencer, that couldn't have been a better party to end high school Christmas parties with" Caleb said, flopping down on Spencer's couch. All of them were drunk, and ready to go to bed…well at least, the couples were ready to get into a bed.

"Okay, Hanna and Caleb y'all have the guest room on this floor. Aria's on the couch, Emily you have the guest room upstairs, and Alison's down here in the living room, too."

"Hey! Why does Emily get a room to herself", Aria said, pouting her lip out. "Because Emily was supposed to share that room with Paige", Spencer said while starting to walk up the stairs with Toby. "Where is Pa—", Aria started. Emily interrupted, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Alison looked closely at Emily and saw a little bit of the light red mark she left on her neck. Emily looked at Alison and saw her starring at her neck. Emily ran her fingers through her hair and tried to cover up her neck.

Emily got up and started walking up the stairs. "Em", Alison called out. Emily turned her head. "Can you cut out the lights? Me and Aria are about to change and go to bed." Emily reached her hand over and flicked the light switch off on the wall.

When Emily went upstairs to the guest room, she took her dress off, changed into her sweats and t-shirt, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

Even drunk, Emily had good personal hygiene.

When she got back into her room, she had to look twice at what she saw. Alison was in the bed, snuggled in the blankets and smiling at her, "hey", Alison said softly.

Emily's lips started to curve into a smile, "hey." She walked closer and got into bed. Alison moved closer to her and laid on her side, looking at Emily. Emily laid on her side, and faced Alison, "what are you doing?" Alison smiled a seductive smile, "what do you think?" She reached out her hand and pulled Emily closer to her. Alison sat up and crawled on top of Emily again, getting into the exact same position they were in earlier before they got interrupted.

Alison leaned down and pecked a soft kiss onto Emily's lips.

"I made sure I locked the door this time", Alison whispered, kissing Emily once more. "Now, where were we.."

Alison pulled the covers over her and beautiful tan girl under her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Emily woke up in soft, black sheets. She saw the grey-ish, blue light from the early morning outside coming through the window in Spencer's guest bedroom. Emily felt arms around her waist and a warm body snuggled up behind of her.

She lifted her head to see blonde hair across the pillow beside of her. Alison's head was barely touching Emily's back, so she couldn't see her face. Emily gently turned over on her back and Alison fell onto her chest, squirming a bit from being moved. Emily ran her fingers through Alison's hair and kissed her forehead.

The brunette studied the blonde. She was so beautiful to her. The color of her hair.. how her cheeks were dashed with a little pink in the mornings.. the way her lips looked so soft.. the light freckles around her nose.. the list went on and on.

Sometimes she was a dream to Emily. She knew how wanted Alison was. I mean, she was the Alison DiLaurentis. Alison could walk into a room and catch the attention of every guy inside. And her desire didn't just stop with guys, almost every girl at Rosewood High wanted to be her friend.

Emily knew that Alison wasn't exactly the nicest person, but for some reason Emily saw such a good side of her, she always had. No one understood what Emily saw in Alison, but when Emily would look at her, her heart couldn't help but to beat a little bit faster. Emily knew there was good in her, she just had so many walls up it would take a lot to break them down.

After an hour of Emily dozing in and out of sleep, she felt lips on her jawline. Emily woke up completely, rubbing her eyes to see Alison's bright blue eyes looking up at her. Emily smiled, "hey." Alison let out a soft laugh, "hi."

"Do you know the last time we slept together", Alison asked while her fingertips traced over Emily's toned stomach. "I think like two months ago", Emily questioned. Alison nodded, "I missed it." Emily felt her stomach tingle, "me too."

Alison leaned up and kissed Emily's cheek, then she got off of the brunette and propped up on her elbow, "I'm hungry, can we go eat?" Emily's stomach growled and both of the girls laughed, "I think that's a yes", Alison chuckled.

The two girls walked downstairs to find Aria making pancakes. Everyone was already up and Emily and Alison were the last to come down. "Ali! You left me downstairs alone last night", Aria said, flipping a pancake. "I'm sorry! I had to sleep in a bed last night", she put her hand on Spencer's shoulder, "Spence, your couches are great but your beds are even better."

Emily sat down beside Hanna. "Wow Em, nice hickey. Did Paige give that to you last night?" Alison looked up and glared at Hanna and opened her mouth to say something, but then realized she couldn't. She and Emily had never come out together to their friends.

Emily's cheeks turned red and she put her hand on her neck, "no, I think it's just a little rash." Hanna smirked, "sure it is."

Spencer looked back and forth at Alison and Emily. Spencer was by far the smartest one in the room, possibly in Rosewood to begin with, and she started to silently connect puzzle pieces.

"Only five more days until Christmas", Toby said walking over and throwing his arms around Spencer's neck. "I cannot wait!" Emily blurted. Everyone laughed at Emily's excitement. "Are you excited, Em", Aria asked, laughing. Emily nodded, "you guys know how I feel about Christmas."

Alison touched Emily's lower back, "trust us, we know." "Let's watch Christmas movies tonight guys", Emily grinned. Everyone in the room knew that was coming. When Christmas came around, Emily turned into a huge holiday freak.

She wanted to bake Christmas cookies, watch Christmas movies, go Christmas shopping, play in the snow, she wanted to do everything and anything Christmas related.

"I can't", Hanna said, "me and Caleb are leaving soon. We're going to finish up our Christmas shopping for everyone today." "Yeah, I can't either, Em", Spencer said while eating her pancake, "I have to clean the entire house all day today before my parents get home tonight, and I'll be exhausted by then."

Aria turned off the stove, "Sorry, I'm out, too. Ezra has a cold so I told him I'd go over later today." Emily frowned. Alison nudged her, "I'm not busy tonight. My dad is still out of town. Do you want to have a sleepover at my house?"

"Yeah", Emily smiled, "we can do that." Alison smiled back at Emily and they held their eye contact a little too long..

Spencer looked at the two girls, looking at each other. Her eyes analyzed and she started to put more pieces together.

######

After Alison left Spencer's, she went home to shower and to the store to pick up snacks and food for her and Emily's sleepover tonight. Alison rarely got excited, so when it happened, it was a big deal. When she turned the corner, her cart ran into someone else's cart, "sorr-", she started, but stopped when she saw who it was.

"I should kick your ass right here", Paige glared at her. Alison quickly transformed into the well-known 'Alison DiLaurentis'. "Move your cart", Alison said with her voice stern. Paige sarcastically laughed, "you kiss my girlfriend, and you think I'm going to easily let it go?"

"She's not your girlfriend anymore, try again", Alison snapped. The smirk on Paige's face slowly started to go away, "you're right, because you had to be a whore and ruin a relationship." Alison's hands gripped her cart tighter. Someone walked by and she held back what she had to say until they were out of sight.

"I had Emily a long time ago before you ever even knew her name. I had her when you first noticed her, when you first talked to her, and I had her throughout your entire relationship, but you already knew that", Alison paused as another customer in the store walked by.

She continued when they passed them, "you knew Emily has been in love with me for years, but you still decided to be with her. She broke up with you because I came back, not because things weren't just working out, and the only reason she got back together with you, is because me and her went through a rough week and I hurt her. Emily is mine, and she'll always be mine, Paige. Sorry that you're hurt, but you put yourself in this position knowing that she loved me."

Paige stepped closer to Alison, "I was there for her when you weren't, she'll always remember that."

Alison didn't flinch, she continued to pierce her blue eyes into Paige's. "Oh", Paige said, "and just remember, I've touched every part of Emily's body, so if you even get to that point, try not to think about me. I can tell you what she likes if you want? She loves it when I kiss her-", Alison cut her off, "shut the hell up."

Paige turned and walked off, pushing her cart. Alison turned her head and watched her as she disappeared into another isle.

#####

Emily opened the front door of Alison's house, coming in with her bag of clothes in her hands. "Ali", Emily called out as she entered Alison's living room. "I'm in the kitchen", Alison answered.

Emily walked into the kitchen and saw Alison taking out sugar cookies from the oven. Emily grinned, "are those for me?" Alison looked up and saw Emily's huge smile and couldn't help but to smile, "yes."

Alison walked around her kitchen counter and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. She titled her head up so Emily could have full access to her face. "Em", Ali said softly, "you can kiss me now." Emily's hands cupped Alison's face and she leaned down to kiss the blonde.

At first it started off gentle, but Alison couldn't stop herself. She reached her hands under Emily's long sleeved shirt and her warm hands gripped onto Emily's hips. Emily moved her hands to the back of Alison's head and softly grabbed her hair, pulling Alison's face harder into the kiss.

Alison took her lips off of Emily's and also one hand out from Emily's shirt and put it on her hickie. "I love marking you", she said in a low, seductive voice. Emily felt a pull in a place that made her tingle all over. She took a step back from the blonde.

Alison's eyebrows formed closer together, "why did you do that? Come back." Emily let out a small laugh, "it's just so weird to me right now. I know we've done this before, but I still feel like I have to let you kiss me first, or even touch me first." Alison sighed, "that's probably my fault. If I never would have told you years ago that I was kissing you for practice, you would never be like that towards me."

Alison grabbed at Emily's hand, "Em, you don't have to ask me, or wait on my approval. When I see you, it takes everything in me not to straddle you right then." Emily laughed harder now, "well what are we going to do about Aria, Spencer, and Hanna?"

Alison's thumb circled on the front of Emily's hand, "what do you mean?" Emily tucked a blonde hair of Alison's back behind her ear, "are we going to tell them about us?" Alison looked away from Emily. She didn't know what to say. Alison knew she loved Emily, but know one else did. No one knew Alison loved a girl. The blonde was the it girl of Rosewood, what would happen if people found out she was kissing a girl instead of a boy?

"Never mind", Emily said, letting go of Alison's hand. Alison grabbed it back and pulled her back to her, "no, Emily, stop." "Ali, I know it can be scary to tell people something like that, but if I don't, it's like I'll be going back to years ago keeping it a secret. I love being able to reach out and touch you or kiss you when I want. To go back to sneaking around would mean to hide who I truly am again."

Alison took in a deep breath, "you're going to have to give me time. If you want me, or us, you're going to have to give me time to get used to doing this in front of people."

Emily looked away from Alison and slowly started to nod her head, "okay. I can do that." Alison leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, "besides, you know I like secrets." Alison pulled Emily's hands around her waist and put her own hands on Emily's face, pulling her face down to meet hers, "I'm going to make everything right", Alison said, before planting a small kiss on Emily's lips, "I promise."

#####

It was shortly after midnight and Emily woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating. Paige was calling her. She grabbed her phone and answered the call, "hello?" "I miss you." Emily shot up in bed, realizing that she answered Paige's phone call out of habit and didn't really mean to. Emily looked down to see Alison sleeping beside of her. She smiled at how peaceful Alison looked.

"Hello?" Paige interrupted, "Emily, are you still there?" Emily sighed, "you can't do this anymore. You woke me up." "I miss you, Emily. She doesn't deserve you." Emily looked back over to Alison to make sure she was still asleep. She quietly got up from the bed and tip-toed outside of Alison's bedroom and shut the door.

"Paige, look, I'm so sorry for everything, but you can't call me this late…or really at all." "She's playing you", Paige said quickly. "What", Emily said, frozen from what she just heard. "She doesn't love you Emily. She's playing you." Emily didn't move, listening to each word Paige said, "she's not gay, Emily. She'll always be straight. You're just something for her to play with right now. You know how Alison is, she likes to play with people's heads. Once she finds a guy who she actually likes, you'll be gone. Why do you think no one knows about you two?"

Emily's lips formed a hard line. Alison could be playing her? It was true that she never kissed another girl minus Emily, and after all this time she couldn't come out to her friends with her? If they accepted Emily, what would be the difference? "I'm going back to sleep, don't call me again", Emily said as she hung up before Paige could say anything.

Emily opened Alison's door and saw Alison sitting up in bed. "Who were you talking to", Alison asked in a raspy, sleepy voice. Emily had never been able to lie to Alison. She got back into bed and pulled the covers up, "Paige called." Alison suddenly to have seemed to wake up, and threw the covers back off of Emily, "what", she questioned, anger coming out of her voice.

"Are you playing me", Emily asked, looking directly into Alison's eyes. Alison's blue eyes looked angry, and Emily could see the anger building. "What the hell are you talking about? I wake up to you talking to your ex behind my back and you ask me if I'm playing you", Alison hissed.

"Paige told me you were playing me", Emily said solidly. Alison barked an evil laugh, "and you believe her? You believe your mad ex who hates every aspect of me and who has every intention to do what she can to break us up?"

"You won't even be with me", Emily said, moving a few inches away from Alison. "I'm with you right now!" Alison's voice raised. "I mean you won't even tell anyone about us. It's a secret for a reason. Even you said yourself earlier that you like to keep secrets, so what are you keeping from me?"

Alison crawled over to Emily and sat in her lap, straddling her with her knees digging into her bed. She reached up and grabbed Emily's face,

"Emily fucking Fields, look at me and listen to me good when I say this. Your ex is a psycho bitch who hates me and the thought of me having you. She knows you mean the world to me, and she would do anything to see that taken away from me. I have never in my life wanted anything as bad as I want you. When I think of you I can't help but to smile. You give me a feeling no one else in this world ever has, and I will prove to you every single day that I want you and how special you are to me. If you want me to throw a damn party tomorrow night and tell everyone there that we're something, I'll do that because I…."

Alison paused, her fingertips softly brushed Emily's cheeks. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, she opened her eyes and held her gaze with Emily's,

"I love you, Emily… I always have."

Emily's eyes widened. Every ounce of her body felt like it had been set on fire. Her hands rested on Alison's thighs and moved up to grab onto her waist, "Ali", she breathed, feeling the ends of Alison's long hair touching her hands.

Alison leaned in closer, "I promise you, I will do whatever you want to me to prove that I love you." Emily leaned into Alison and kissed her. She grabbed Alison's waist tighter and pulled her closer to her body. Alison kissed Emily harder and she fell back on the bed with Alison falling down on top of her. "Ali", Emily said, breaking her lips from Alison's, "I love you, too."

Alison leaned down and whispered, "I know you do", before going back to her lips and finishing what Emily started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick Note:**

I'm sorry that it has taken a few days for me to update! I've had such a busy week and now I finally have time to write.

If you guys don't mind at all, please leave a review about how you feel about the story. Do you like it, is it hard to follow, is the storyline good, do you like the characters, is it close to the show, just anything you want to add or tell me.

Again, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story! All of it keeps me wanting to keep writing, so thank you so much!

After a few days, here's chapter 5..

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning Emily and Alison woke up together at Alison's house, and showered and got ready for the day. Tonight all of the girls were heading to another Christmas party that was going to be thrown by a guy who was the star player on the basketball team.

It was lunch and the other three girls were meeting Emily and Alison out at their favorite Mexican restaurant.

"How did movie night go last night", Spencer asked as she dipped her chip into her spicy salsa.

Emily looked at Alison, who was sitting beside of her. Alison looked back at Emily and smiled, "it went pretty good. Em brought like ten movies, but we only watched one."

Aria laughed, "of course you did, Em." Hanna sipped on her water, "Em, Paige texted me last night and asked me to get all of her stuff from you so I could give it to her. Did you guys break up?"

Emily shifted in her seat and Alison idly played with her hair. "Um, yeah. We broke up on the night of Spencer's party." "Why didn't you tell us", Hanna responded. Emily shrugged, "I don't know. I guess because I figured it just wasn't that important."

"Of course it's important", Aria said while chewing on her chip, "relationships are important, and we all care about each other. We're here for you if you need us."

Spencer looked back and forth between Alison and Emily, she already had her suspicions, but she was pretty sure she knew the truth. "Speaking of relationships", Hanna started, "Ali, who are you seeing now? Weren't you seeing some college guy or something the other night?"

Alison sat up a little straighter in the booth that she shared with Emily, "yeah, it didn't work out. I wasn't into him." Hannah laughed, "Ali, you've never been into anyone."

Emily sipped her water and Spencer kept silently watching the two girls. "Yeah, well, I'm just not into anyone right now."

Emily forcefully put her drink down and all of the girls looked at her. She looked up, "sorry, I didn't know I was putting it down that hard." Hanna wiped the table and started talking to Aria about something dealing with a girl across the room.

Alison reached her hand under the table and grabbed Emily's, rubbing her thumb across the back of Emily's hand. Emily softly pulled her hand away from Alison. The blonde turned to Emily and whispered, "why are you doing this?"

Emily looked at the other girls who were in deep conversation. She turned back to Alison, "last night you said you weren't hiding us anymore." Alison took in a deep breath, "Emily, it's hard. You should understand that out of everyone." Alison reached back for Emily's hand and Emily gave in. She intertwined her fingers with Alison's and rested that hand on her lap.

#####

"Spence, that dress is so pretty", Hanna grinned. Aria leaned down and put her heels on, "does my shoes go with my dress?" All of the girls turned their heads to look at Aria's feet.

Emily was in the middle of curling her hair, Alison was putting in earrings, Spencer was squirming in her dress, and Hanna was putting her skirt on. "Yes", they all said in sync.

Emily finished curling her hair and stood back in the mirror and looked at herself. "You're beautiful", Alison said quietly, coming up behind her and resting her head on Emily's shoulder.

The only reason she could reach her shoulder was because Emily wasn't wearing her heels yet and Alison had on five inch heels.

Emily smiled and turned around, "thank you", she said, blushing. Alison winked and turned towards the rest of the girls, "are you guys ready?"

Yes's and yeah's came from the girls and they headed out of Aria's house and downstairs towards the car. "Okay Spence, you're DD'ing tonight, right", Aria asked as she locked the door from the outside. Spencer grabbed her keys from her purse and nodded, "yeah, I am."

They all got into Spencer's Suburban. "Okay guys here's the rules", Spencer started as she pulled out of Aria's driveway, "don't get too drunk to the point I have to carry you out of the party. That won't be fun since I'm wearing heels."

Alison chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, and since you laughed I'm directing this to you, if any of you hook up with a guy and leave with him, I'm not getting your ass at four in the morning. I'm driving this car back to Aria's and that's it. That rule applies to you too Emily", Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, Em has literally every girl wanting to go gay for her. Especially when they're drunk", Hanna joked. Alison glared at Hanna who was sitting in the front passenger's seat, so Hanna couldn't see her.

"That's not true", Emily giggled. Alison looked over at Emily and Emily stopped laughing.

"Okay, and the last rule is, if we happen to all be split up, be ready to leave the party by 1:30", Spencer finished. "Yes, mom", Aria laughed.

Alison reached under her seat and pulled out a bottle of Tequila, "let's all do a shot before we get there." Spencer flicked her eyes in the rear-view mirror to look at Alison, "Ali, seriously? Open container."

Alison leaned forward and put her hand on Spencer's shoulder, "Spence, it's okay. You have two parents as lawyers. I think we're fine."

Emily looked at Alison as she opened the bottle and grabbed four small shot glasses from the bag under the seat. For some reason, Emily loved this part of Alison. Emily loved that Alison was a little reckless and fearless. Alison was a wild card, and that made Emily even more attracted to her.

Alison handed Aria, Emily, and Hanna a shot, "ready", she questioned, holding her shot up for the three girls to imitate her. "To a great night with my favorite people", Alison said, as the girls all clinked glasses and drank the Tequila.

#####

Throughout the party, the four drinking girls still stayed together. Spencer found another DD buddy to causally talk to, so she was actually having a decent time. Hanna and Aria ended up joining a beer pong contest, beating everyone they played against, and Emily and Alison were hanging around talking.

"Em", Alison said drunkenly as she grabbed on to Emily's waist with one hand and her mixed drink in the other. Emily put down her Vodka mixed drink and stood as solid as she could, knowing that if she fell, Alison would, too.

"What, Ali", Emily responded. Alison smirked, "let's go upstairs." Emily's eyes widened, "Ali, you're drunk." Alison pouted her bottom lip out, "so." Emily smiled at the blonde, "maybe if we both weren't both drunk."

Alison frowned and took another slip of her drink, "drunk sex is one of a kind. You should try it soon." Emily looked into Alison's eyes. Alison wanted Emily, she always had wanted to touch her everywhere, but when she was drunk, it was hard to hold that back.

Emily grabbed Alison's hand and led her through the crowd of people to the bathroom. When they got in, Emily shut the door. Before she could turn completely around, Alison was on top of her, kissing her hard. Emily's body moved backwards and pushed up against the door.

Alison grabbed Emily's head and pulled her down to kiss her harder. Emily could taste the Tequila on Alison's lips. Neither of the girls wanted to stop. Emily leaned down and her hands traced the outline of Alison's body. Her hands started at her waist and dropped lower and lower until they were around the lowest part of her back.

Alison grabbed Emily and pulled Emily to her, while she was walking backwards. Alison stopped when she felt the counter behind her, and lifted herself on to it, pulling Emily in front of her. Emily stood at the end of the counter, between Alison's legs.

Alison's arms wrapped around Emily's neck and Emily's hands grabbed onto Alison's thighs. Alison went back to kissing the brunette. There was no where else Emily wanted to be. She had been in love with Alison for years, and she never thought she would be experiencing what she was experiencing now.

Alison started to kiss down Emily's neck, "Ali", Emily breathed, "don't do this again." Alison kept going, she softly kissed around Emily's neck until she found a spot she wanted to mark. Alison took one hand and put it on Emily's neck and the other on Emily's rib.

Alison started to use her tongue, drunkenly kissing on Emily's neck. "Ali, don't…leave me another….hickie. The other…one just went….away", Emily managed to get out, struggling to fight the feeling the blonde was giving her.

Alison started lightly sucking. She slowly started to get harder. "Ali", Emily breathed out.

Just then the door opened and Spencer walked in, her eyes wide at the view she saw.

Alison pulled off of Emily and Emily turned her head to see Spencer looking at them.

"Well", Spencer started, "at least I was right…continue", Spencer closed the door and then she opened it again, "oh and this time, lock the door."

Emily walked over and locked the door and looked at Alison. Her face was red. "Ali, what's wrong", Emily said as she walked back over to Alison. Alison shook her head, "Spencer knows." Emily nodded, "yeah, I guess she does."

"She can't know, Emily", Alison said, getting off of the counter. "Why not? I thought you—", Emily started to say, but was cut off. "Em! I told you I wasn't comfortable with people knowing right now. What don't you understand about that", Alison snapped.

Emily started to see the old Alison DiLaurentis in Alison. She started to have flashbacks when Alison made her feel like being gay was so wrong. Emily's eyes started to water, "this should have never happened."

Emily opened the door and walked out, leaving Alison behind before she could say a word.

#####

Alison walked up to Aria and asked if she had seen Emily. "No", Aria said, "I thought she was with you all night."

Alison hadn't seen Emily since she walked away from her in the bathroom. She knew she hurt Emily's feelings, and she wanted to apologize. Alison was still trying to change her bad habits of hurting people, and hurting Emily made her feel like she took three huge steps back.

Cheering came from a circle of people and Alison walked over to see if Emily could be in the crowd. Alison shoved her way through people and saw that everyone was around a girl laying on a table on her back.

She had her shirt up exposing her stomach and another girl was taking a body shot off of her stomach. Alison looked away, and then did a double take of the girl taking the body shot. It was Emily.

Alison's eyes darkened and her jaws tightened.

The girl on top of the table giggled and sat up when Emily finished. She grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her into a hug, both of them laughing.

A guy shouted, "Sarah, don't you have a huge crush on Emily?" The girl, apparently who was named Sarah, laughed harder, "shh, don't tell my boyfriend."

Alison had enough. She walked up to Emily and grabbed her and pulled her away from the girl on top of the table. "Whoa, Alison DiLaurentis, are you taking a body shot off of Emily Fields", another guy asked.

Alison turned her head, "no, fuck off." She pulled Emily into a corner of the house. "What the fuck are you doing", she asked sharply. Emily was swaying back and forth, her eyes glossy. "I don't know what you're talking about", she slurred.

Alison gritted her teeth together, "Emily, you're wasted. What the hell?"

"You're drunk too", Emily replied, trying to sound as if she had a point. "I stopped drinking, I'm not as drunk as you are. You are shit faced. Anyway, why did you take a body shot off of that stupid whore?"

Emily took a step back, "she's not a whore." Alison took a step closer, "so you're defending her now? You were just making out with me and now you're kissing the stomach of another girl?"

Emily rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. Alison grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "no. You're not walking away from me right now. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You don't want me, Alison! So fine. I'll move on. And stop acting as if I kissed her, it was a body shot. It meant nothing. There was no kissing involved. At least she was willing to kiss me in public.

Alison pulled Emily closer to her, "don't you ever do that again. If you put your lips on another girl I swear to you I will beat her ass and then yours. You are fucking mine, Emily Fields." Alison pulled Emily's face down to hers and kissed her.

Suddenly, people started to turn and look at the two girls. Alison and Emily's lips crashed onto each other, moving in sync together. Hanna and Aria walked up to see what everyone was looking at.

"Holy shit", Hanna blurted. Aria's mouth dropped. Spencer walked up beside them, "yep, I knew it."


	6. Chapter 6

**QuickNote:**

Hey guys, I'm soooooooo, so, so sorry for taking so long to update.. with classes and my sport going on I'm pretty time consumed. I try as much as possible to make time!

Thank you so much for the feed back, by the way! I love hearing what you guys think about the stories.

Again I'm SO sorry it's taking so long! Being a college student will take a ton of time from you!

Anyway, here we finally go..

Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 6:**

The girls all got back from the party and arrived back at Aria's house. They all changed into their pajama's, washed their faces, brushed their teeth, and sat in the living room. All of their drunkenness had started to wear off considering none of them had drank in about two hours and also none of them had gotten too out of control.

Alison grabbed a blanket and sat with Emily on the couch, spreading out the warm, fuzzy, blanket over them. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna sat in front of them in cushion chairs in Aria's living room.

"So", Aria started, looking back and forth between Alison and Emily, "tell us everything."

Emily finished a sip of the water she was drinking, and sat the bottle down, "what do you want to know?" "We want to know how long you guys have been putting each other's tongue down each other's throat", Hanna blurted.

Alison glared at Hanna and opened her mouth to speak. Emily saw it was about to get ugly, so she hurried and spoke before Alison could get anything out, "um, we first kissed a long time ago…like four years ago."

Aria, Spencer, and Hanna's mouth all fell open. "What", Aria and Spencer said in sync. Hanna sat back in her chair, "this is crazy."

Emily continued, "I told you guys our sophomore year that I loved Ali as more than a friend, I've known that since the moment I met her. There's something about her that I've always been drawn to", Emily stopped and looked over at Alison who was looking back at her innocently.

Emily caught her breath again from looking at Alison, and kept talking, "anyway, the first day we kissed, it was when me and Ali went to the library. We separated for a bit to find books, and I found her on the ground reading. I sat down beside her and she read a piece from the book to me. That was when I knew Ali had to feel something for me too, so I just leaned in and kissed her."

Aria smiled and her eyes lit up with love, Hanna's lips parted into a soft smile, and Spencer leaned forwarded, her eyes wide listening to all of the details in the story.

"It sounds romantic", Alison cut, "but of course I made it difficult. I denied my feelings for Emily. I didn't want to admit I liked a girl. I was so nervous what everyone else was going to think, so the next time Emily tried to kiss me, I hurt her feelings." Alison stopped and looked at Emily, who was quietly running her fingers through the strings on a pillow.

Alison knew Emily probably hated remembering that part because that was the first time Alison broke her heart, and she broke it bad. "After that day", Alison continued, "I swore I'd never kiss her again or even think about her that way. Shortly after, everything happened with A, and I went missing for a year."

"But", Emily took over, "Alison visited me again. She was the one who saved me from the barn that day."

"Wait", Spencer interrupted and turned to Alison, "that really was you?" Alison nodded. Spencer nodded along with her, taking everything in.

"When she saved me, it really felt like a dream. Which I guess is why I thought it was. Ali kissed me and asked me if I wanted to run away with her. But I couldn't just up and leave my family and friends. The next time I encountered Ali was when Shawna met me to tell me she was alive and that she wanted to meet up with me."

"So that's why she chose you", Hanna smirked. The girls gigged and Alison smiled, "yeah, it was. I mean don't get me wrong, I love all of you crazy bitches to death, but", Alison grabbed Emily's hand, "she's my favorite."

"After she met up with all of us and after we all convinced her to come home, Ali confessed her feelings for me the night on the day she went back to school for the first time", Emily said while her finger tips rubbed lightly on Alison's fingers.

"I asked Emily if she would stay with me that night, and she did. Later that night she kissed me, and I couldn't fight her. I had been wanting her for so long that I refused to fight it off", Alison said, running her free hand through her blonde hair.

She continued, "and so that's why me and Em spent so much time together around that whole week. I needed her. It'd been so long since I had had her, and I just needed her around so that I could touch her when I wanted to."

"Whoa", Spencer said, "keep it PG." "Shut up Spence", Alison laughed, "we haven't even had sex yet."

"Yet", Hanna laughed, "so you will?" Emily's cheeks started to flush red, "guys, stop." Alison smiled and put her hand on Emily's knee, "she's private about stuff like this."

Aria tucked one of her legs underneath her, "so all this time you two had something going on?" Alison and Emily glanced at each other before turning back to Aria. The blonde decided to take over since Emily was still a little shy about the last question Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I mean, basically. Like don't get me wrong, we weren't exclusive and dating for years and kept that a huge secret from you guys, it was just like I said before, I secretly broke her heart, and when I got back, I just didn't want to stay away from her anymore."

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna all didn't say anything, they just stared into different spots of the ground, taking everything in. Hanna, of course, was the first one to speak, "it's just still so crazy. Ali, aren't you straight? You've talked to more guys than any of us combined, and Emily, you've been dating Paige, is this why you guys don't date anymore?

Emily spoke first, "Paige is great. She really was a good girlfriend, but I just knew that I was still in love with Ali, and when she came back, I couldn't hide that. We broke up because.. well.. because.."

Alison cut in, "they broke up because Emily had to choose who she wanted, and she made her decision." Emily looked at Alison and gave her a soft smile. Alison smiled back and a dimple popped up which made Emily's heart flutter.

Alison continued, "as far as my sexuality, I don't know. I've never looked at another girl or even thought of another girl the way I've thought about Emily. I do like boys, but there's just something about Em that makes me feel something I've never felt before with anyone."

Aria smiled, "well, honestly I think you two are adorable together." Spencer tucked her brown hair behind her ears, "yeah, I would have to agree. I can definitely see where you two are drawn to each other. You guys have always had some type of weird connection I couldn't completely put together until a few days ago."

"A few days ago?" Emily questioned. "Yeah", Spencer said, "just watching you two, there's some kind of bond you guys have towards each other. I figured there was something there. I just wanted proof, and catching Ali latched onto your neck in the bathroom tonight just happened to confirm it."

Emily's cheeks were again turning red. Hanna laughed, "this is still just so weird." Alison scooted closer to Emily and laid her head in the brunette's lap. Emily's hands immediately went to Alison's hair and started to scratch her head. "It's not weird", Alison said while her eyes started to lower due to her sleepiness and Emily scratching her head, "it's a girl finally admitting that she loves her best friend."

Emily smiled down at Alison as she felt her entire body warm up to the blonde's words. Aria yawned and got up from her parent's chair, "I'm so happy for you two, and I'm so glad you finally told us everything, and now since I know everything, I'm about to crash so hard."

Spencer got up too, "yeah, I'm about to go to bed too. Aria, don't take up all of the bed", she yelled as Aria was walking up the stairs towards her bedroom. "You guys can tell us anything. We are your best friends and we're here for you no matter what. I love you guys", Spencer said, her eyes turning red from being so tired.

"We love you too, Spence", Alison stated, "now go to bed, you look like you could pass out at any minute." Spencer smiled and turned towards the stairs to head up to Aria's room, "goodnight."

Hanna rubbed her eyes and looked at the two girls on the couch, "well, I need you guys to move so I can sleep." Emily looked at Hanna with a blank face, "what? You have the guest room."

"You two are a couple now, so you guys get the guest room. I'll be just fine here on the couch. I'm calling Caleb anyway."

Alison looked up at Emily and got off of her to stand up. She reached out her hand towards Emily and pulled her up to join her. "Ready for bed", Alison softy asked Emily, looking into her big brown eyes. Emily smiled, "ready."

"Goodnight love birds", Hanna chuckled. Alison smirked at Hanna, "goodnight." Alison reached out her hand and took Emily's and intertwined their fingers. The blonde led the brunette up Aria's stairs and into the guest room.

#####

Alison rolled over in the bed when Emily finally got underneath the sheets. Emily smelt like of a cherry flower scent, from just showering using Aria's body wash. Alison had showered just before her and smelt of the same fresh smell. "Hi", Alison whispered, as Emily got settled into the bed. "Hi", Emily said back, making her way closer to Alison.

Alison leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Emily's. Immediately, Emily closed her eyes and she became lost into Alison. Emily propped herself up so she could have a better angle at Alison's face.

Emily took one hand and cupped the blonde's face, kissing her with more passion. She tucked Alison's blonde hair behind her ear and her lips trailed down to her jawline, and then to her neck. "Em", Alison breathed.

Emily broke her lips away from Alison's neck and sat up. She place her hands on Alison's hips and pulled her on top of her so that Alison was now sitting in her lap. "Hi", Alison whispered again, her dimples showing from her smile.

Emily couldn't help but to smile when she saw Alison's dimples. They were her absolute weakness. "Hi", Emily whispered back.

Alison threw her arms around Emily's neck, "I'm glad we did this tonight." Emily nodded, "I am, too. Thank you for that." Alison scratched the back of Emily's neck lightly, "I wanted to prove to you that I wanted us. I didn't realize how much it hurt you hide us until tonight."

"I just didn't want to hide my life or who I loved anymore. Especially you. You are the most prize worthy thing I have ever received, Ali", Emily let out.

"Thank you so much for never giving up on me", Alison said while her fingertips rubbed the back of Emily's head. "Trust me, I never considered giving up", Emily replied, leaning forward to kiss Alison's lips. "Good", Alison smirked, "because I wasn't going to let you." Alison pushed her body forward to collide with the tan girl she was sitting on, and they fell backwards onto the soft, queen sized bed.

######

"Three days until Christmas!" Emily yelled while coming down Aria's stairs. Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Alison looked up from Aria's dinning room table at the beautiful dark haired girl smiling a even more beautiful, bright smile.

"Em, you are like our human countdown", Spencer laughed. Aria took a sip of her coffee, "you guys know she loves Christmas." Emily grinned even harder. Her long hair was damp from her shower and it hung over her shoulder. "Christmas is the best time of year", Emily said while sitting down next to the only person in the world who could give her instant butterflies, "everyone is happier, it's cuddle weather, and the cookies and coco are amazing."

Alison couldn't break her gaze from Emily. It was like the brunette was glowing of happiness and it warmed her heart to see Emily this happy.

"I like Christmas too", Hanna said while munching on a sugar cookie, "I always get such great gifts." "Hanna, Christmas isn't about what you receive", Aria rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Han. It's about giving", Emily said.

"Well, then what are you giving me", Hanna asked, looking at Emily. "She's not giving you anything", Alison said while putting down her coffee mug. Hanna smirked, she liked getting a small rise out of Alison. "Why not? She was closer to me than she was to you", Hanna teased. Alison's eyes narrowed, "please, she's always loved me more."

Emily laughed and took Alison's hand. "You've always loved me more, right", Alison looked at Emily. "Yes", Emily smiled, "always." "It's okay Em, you don't have to tell her that to make her feel better", Hanna joked.

Alison opened her mouth to speak when her phone rang. She looked down and answered the call, "hello….Jason, hey…..yeah, of course I'm in town, I live here….really? Yeah, sure, I'll be home in a few minutes….alright, bye."

Spencer wiped her hands from the cookie crumbs, "Jason?" Alison nodded, "yeah, he's in town." Spencer's eyebrows fused together, "why didn't he tell me? I'm his sister, too." Alison shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm going out last minute Christmas shopping with him for my dad. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do", Spencer got up from the table, "I'll go brush my teeth and I'll be ready to go."

Emily turned and faced Alison, "how long are you going to be gone?" "Probably most of the day. Jason doesn't usually call me like this. He's been dealing with my mom passing away pretty hard, he feels alone."

"Why doesn't Spencer's dad accept him as his child", Aria asked. Alison's lips parted, "I don't know. I really don't get it." "Well", Emily said, "if you need me throughout the day, just call."

"What are you going to do all day", Alison asked in return. Emily took a sip of Alison's straight black coffee, "nothing. I don't have plans." Alison stood up from the table and pushed the chair in, "well good, you need to relax anyway."

Alison threw her paper plate away and came back to kiss Emily on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye", Emily smiled. Alison winked at her and turned towards the other girls and waved.

Spencer came down the stairs and walked past the three girls at the table, "bye guys!" she yelled before closing Aria's door.

"Okay", Emily said while getting up from the table, "I want you guys to come with me. I have to go shopping."

"Shopping?" Aria asked, "I thought you finished shopping the other day?" "There's one more thing I need to get", Emily stated.

"Well I'm always down for a shopping trip", Hanna said getting up from the table, "what are you looking for? I'm sure I know the best store for it."

Emily looked back and forth at Aria and Hanna and softly smiled, her cheeks lightly fading pink, "I'm looking a promise ring."


End file.
